Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a displaying apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a 2D/3D image displaying apparatus.
Description of Related Art
For a conventional display for displaying three-dimensional (3D) images, it usually produces binocular disparity by temporally or spatially multiplexing left and right views. However, temporally multiplexing views easily causes images to flicker, and spatially multiplexing views easily causes resolution of images to deteriorate.
On the other hand, for a conventional display for displaying two-dimensional (2D) images, in order to solve problems about viewing angles, a liquid crystal display with multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) technique is developed. In the MVA liquid crystal display, a liquid crystal area is divided into multiple areas so that liquid crystal molecules incline to multiple directions to increase viewing angles of the liquid crystal display. Moreover, in order to further solve problems about color wash-out in the MVA liquid crystal display, prior arts also provide several solutions.
However, for the present art, the liquid crystal displays are mostly provided for processing only 3D or 2D images so as to solve respective problems. Thus, it is necessary to provide a displaying apparatus capable of selectively displaying 2D or 3D images and solving the foregoing problems of displaying 2D and 3D images in the meantime.